


That 90's Reunion

by TrashFoot



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Relationships, i guess, reunion at a funeral, reunion au, set in the 1990's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Based off of Prompt #608 by @creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr: “A normal class reunion wasn’t supposed to take place at a funeral”Alright, so I haven’t watched a full ep of That 70s Show nor written a fic for the show in a very hot minute, so I apologize in advance if some of the interactions feel a bit out of character. With that being said, this fic is overall not very well written admittedly; I’m shaking off rust after dealing with school and honestly, idk how long this fic (or this version of it) may live on here. I’m just trying to have some fun with this and get back into writing.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Fez (implied?), Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso (mentioned), Steven Hyde/Donna Pinciotti (established)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	That 90's Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Class of 1978 20 year reunion (unofficially), 1998, they're all ~38.

Donna pulled up to the church, taking her hand off of her husband’s thigh in order to turn off the ignition.

“You ready for all this?” Hyde asked, grabbing his wife’s sweaty palm. She sighed before saying,

“Yeah.” She paused before turning to him, sadness in her voice, “We really shouldn’t be having a reunion at a funeral.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He kissed her hand. “I still can’t believe it either.”

“C’mon, we better get going. I see Eric and Mrs. Forman.” They got out and made their way to the pair, already in conversation with two men.

“Sorry for your loss, Mrs. Forman.” A familiar voice said.

“Yeah, sorry.” Another familiar voice tacked on, this one with a thick accent.

“Thank you boys.”

“Hey, Donna, Hyde, you made it.” Eric greeted them sadly.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Hyde said to his old friend as he pulled him in for a hug. More hugs and greetings were shared as Donna and Hyde were reintroduced to the familiar voices, Kelso and Fez. Donna made sure to let her hug with Mrs. Forman last; she didn’t know what else she could do for the woman who played the role of her second mother for so long. A lull fell into the rhythm of the conversation already, and Mrs. Forman gratefully spoke into it.

“So, what are you kids up to?”

“I’m gonna be going back into the studio to make some more music next week.” Fez responded.

“More?” Eric questioned.

“Yes, I think this time, I am really going to hit it big in the States.”

“Love the confidence there, buddy.” Kelso told him, slapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m going into the bowling-alley-slash-arcade business with Eric here. I work on the games in the arcade.”

“Uh, how does Jackie feel about that?” Donna asked.

“I’m not surprised.” Jackie said in a tone, walking into the group between Donna and Hyde.

“Jackie.” Kelso said with some disdain.

“Kelso.” Jackie responded with the same level of disdain.

“Where are the kids?”

“The nanny. I think, at least. My schedule has been so crazy between my tv show hosting and my modeling gig.”

“Did something happen between the two of you?” Hyde asked.

“Divorce.” They said simultaneously.

“Ah...” Hyde said, leading them all into a bit of an uncomfortable silence. Kitty’s unmistakable laughter broke it.

“Well, I’m gonna head inside. Eric, when did Laurie say she was coming?”

“Uh, she didn’t mom.”

“Figures. Late for her own father’s funeral.”

* * *

The young hostess sat the group, sans Mrs. Forman, down at one of the larger tables inside the restaurant.

“Wow, I can’t believe this place is still here.” Kelso said.

“Yeah, I wonder if Roy’s still here.” Hyde questioned. Before his question could be answered, a familiar looking now-waitress arrived to take the group’s drink orders.

“Hi—” she started happily, before looking up from her order pad and frowning after seeing who it was who sat in front of her. She asked them with a tone, “what are you guys doing here?”

“Not being late to dad’s funeral and leaving early, Laurie.” Eric said with a tone of accusation.

“Listen shrimp, my lunch break here only lasts for so long.” Laurie then landed her sights on Hyde sitting next to Eric. “Wow, Steven Hyde, the married chef! I would’ve never guessed in a million years. Especially the part about you having a job and settling down.”

“Well, if it isn’t Laurie. Is the back seat still treating you well?” Laurie shot daggers at him. “And for the record, I love being a chef; I still get to play with good ol’ fire.”

“Oh! Speaking of fire!” Kelso interrupted. He whispered into Hyde’s ear something about something in the trunk of his car.

“Alright, fireworks! Man, let’s go!” And off the two went, before even having their orders taken. The rest had their drink orders taken before Laurie left.

“So, Fez, you’re a singer now?” Jackie asked.

“Yes,”

“Do you have any CD’s out?”

“Uh, yeah. My debut album didn’t do so great here, but it went gold pretty quickly in South America. One of the singles even went platinum recently.” Jackie began to play with her necklace as she questioned Fez,

“Platinum, huh?” Fez nodded in confirmation. “I guess you’re pretty popular now. Are you seeing anyone?”

“Uh, no—”

“Donna, bathroom.” Jackie commanded suddenly.

“What? Wait— Jackie, we’re not—” Donna tried to squirm out of the ordeal, but Jackie was still her demanding self.

“ _ Bathroom. Now. _ ” As Jackie dragged Donna off to the bathroom, it gave Fez a chance to grill his friend.

“Eric, what are you up to now?” Fez asked.

“Well, Kelso and I are set to sign the papers to co-own the bowling alley.”

“That sounds big. Are you sure you’re set for owning a business like that? Especially with Kelso; I mean, as good looking as he is, he’s still not very smart.”

“Well, when I went back to college for my associate’s degree, I majored in business. To help pay my way, I got a job as the pinsetter mechanic there— well, I still am— but now I’m  _ also _ gonna be a business owner. Donna, eat your heart out.”

“Yeah, I was gonna ask, how are you doing with the whole ‘Hyde-and-Donna-are-married-and-living-better-lives-with-better-jobs-than-you’ thing?”

“Oh, I’m past it, Fez. I’m  _ way _ past it. I’m so far past it, you can call me—”

“—Oh God, not a Star Wars reference—”

“The Millennium Falcon.” With ideal timing, Donna and Jackie came back to the table.

“We’re back!” Jackie announced. “Fez, did you miss me?”

“I may have,” Fez said with a wink and a smile.

“Did Laurie ever come back with our drinks?”

“No,” Eric responded, “and I don’t think she’s going to. In fact, I’m pretty sure she told some of the other waitresses not to come over here either.” Suddenly, Kelso rushed up to the table.

“Does anyone have a spare blowtorch?”

“Kelso, why would we have a blowtorch?” Donna asked.

“Because! I need  _ some _ way to light the fireworks from the driver’s seat!”

“And why is that?”

“To make the car go faster!”

“Y’know, I’ve got some matches...” Eric suggested, with a mischievous look on his face.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons for the characters, based on various things, like stuff mentioned in the show or stuff I feel like I can see them doing, and as for Eric, something I saw on Dirty Jobs:  
> Hyde becomes a chef in Chicago (got an associate's degree in baking & pastry arts, becomes a pastry chef). Donna becomes a radio journalist, and a part time writer. Hyde and Donna are married. Based off the guardian angel episode, Fez becomes a musician. He starts off struggling & doing cover songs, but hits it big in his 30s with original music. This story all occurs before Fez goes back to the studio and is becoming a big hit in South America & in the Latin music scene (where he gets his superstardom in during the year 2000). Kelso becomes a video game technician (fixing pinball machines, arcade games, Pong, etc., doesn't go to college) and does a lot of soldering, goes into co-owning a bowling alley/arcade place with Eric. Jackie is a tv show host and does modeling on the side. She marries Kelso, they have 2 kids. They get divorced, her and Fez get (back?) together (she's attracted not only to him, but also his fame), and they have twin girls together. Eric comes back from Africa, goes to college (a 2 year) for business. While at college, he gets a part time job as a pinsetter mechanic for the local bowling alley. He and Kelso end up buying out the place (somehow), & become co-owners.


End file.
